Slim's Christmas
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: Merry Christmas from the Sherman family! It's real late cos I wrote this after Jess's...I began it after Jess's...Haha Goes with "Jess's Favorite Christmas"


**Merry Christmas!** _by Slim_

Around my house you knew when Christmas was close by. Slowly, relatives began to visit our house and we would bunk them in the bunk house, or us kids would be sent to the bunk house, while the adults took over the house. It was not a lot of people, but it was a lot for me. Since I am an only child it just feels like too much sometimes.  
>Besides the busyness and loudness of Christmas, I loved it. Ma and Pa could forget about the troubles of the ranch for a while and we could enjoy just family time. I loved dinner time when Ma, Pa, and I could just sit and eat, while talking about the day. Of course it wasn't always us, when our ranch hand wasn't spending time in town he would join us and he would tell me all sorts of tales. Ma tells me not to believe everything he says.<br>A few days before Christmas my aunt and uncle and their two kids visited us. They had an older girl and a boy my age. Me and my boy cousin could get in all sorts of trouble and that's what happened on the first day, until his sister caught us. Thank goodness it was just his sister, because she promised she would not tell, as long as we didn't do it again.

"Slim, come on! It'll be so fun! I've done it millions of times!"  
>"Uh, I'm not…"<br>"Slim, look, we'll be real careful not to set the barn on fire!"  
>"You've done it before, huh? I think we should go somewhere where my Pa isn't likely to look, or come in unexpectedly."<br>"Where'd you come from? Where's the Slim Sherman I knew? Uh?"  
>"Johnny, I'm just being smart."<br>"You're smart enough. You like school?"  
>"I do. What's wrong with that?"<br>"I hate it."  
>"Well that's your problem."<br>"Come on, Slim...we can do it in the outhouse."  
>"What if someones gotta go?"<br>"Why would they?"  
>"Johnny, you gotta think ahead."<br>"That schoolings really doin' somethin' to your brain."  
>I rolled my eyes. Johnny could be so difficult sometimes. I turned around and saw Pa and his brother, my uncle, walk out of the house and they were heading towards the barn.<br>Thinking this was a good opportunity I grabbed Johnny by the arm. "Come on. Let's see where they're goin'."  
>We entered the barn and the adults were both on horses, ready to go somewhere.<br>"I'm going to go show your uncle the corral, Slim. If you boys want to come you can."  
>"No, sir." I shook my head. "Bye."<br>They waved good bye and me and Johnny waved back.  
>"Alright, where is it?" I quickly faced Johnny.<br>Johnny grinned and dug something out of his pocket. "It's real cool when it starts sparkin', Slim. You'll like it."  
>"You get it started and I'll keep a look out."<br>"But you gotta see it being started!"  
>"We'll face the road." I said and we moved to where I could see the road.<br>Johnny rubbed a rock and somethin' else together, another rock I believe, and sparks fell and then a little fire began. Johnny pulled something else out and threw it in the fire. It changed colors.  
>"How'd it do that?" I gasped.<br>"It's powder that does that. Pa said it's a rare find!"  
>"Wow."<br>"What's going on?" A girl's voice spoke from behind us. Johnny quickly stamped out the fire and we stood up to face my girl cousin, Eloise.  
>"Eloise, what are you doing?" Johnny asked quickly.<br>"Bored inside so I came out to see what you boys were doing." She looked at me. "Slim, you gonna tell me what's going on?"  
>"Well, we...Eloise you promise not to tell?"<br>She began to think about it, scrunching her face up in a thinking look.  
>"Eloise, please?" Johnny pleaded.<br>"Give me a hug, Slim, and I will keep quiet." She grinned.  
>I never hugged girls, never. Not even if they was my own kin and I really wasn't planning on it. But now I couldn't back down because then we'd be in real trouble with our Pa's.<br>"Alright…" I mumbled and put my arms around her. She smiled.  
>"Slim hugged a girl!" She danced around.<br>"Eloise, stop it."  
>"You said you'd never hug a girl. Now you have!"<br>"Besides my mother, I never wanted too. I've never had the want too. You made me and your Ma just gives me a hug." I tried to explain and I hope I made my statement clear to her.  
>"Still you hugged a girl a year older than you. Around your age."<br>"Just don't make a big deal about it."  
>"Slim, you're eight-years-old who would think about it? Any adult would think it was cute."<br>I cringed and shrugged. "Dunno, but I don't like it. 'Sides I don't like bein' called 'cute'." I put emphasis on the word.  
>"Boys." She shook her head. "Now what do you plan on doing?"<br>"Go inside." I replied bluntly.  
>"What else?"<br>"It's cold." I stated and began to walk to the house, Johnny following close behind.  
>Inside I smelled burning wood and coffee. They all smelled really good and were very good reminders of a warm welcome.<br>"Slim show me your rock collection!" Johnny said suddenly.  
>"Rocks?" Eloise frowned.<br>"You don't have to come. Their for skipping on the lake. I have lots! Use a few each time we go to the lake, when it's warmer." I grinned.  
>"Wish it were warmer now." Johnny said sorrowfully.<br>"Let's go." I pulled him into my room.  
>We looked at the rocks for a while, then went to play a card game my Pa had taught me recently. I had difficulty teaching my cousins but they gradually caught on after a few hours of me trying to explain the game. Then after dinner the parents talked while we could go do whatever.<br>"What we doin' on Christmas day?" Johnny asked as we laid around in my bedroom. Eloise sat up straight on my bed.  
>"Wakin' up and doin' presents! Then deal with a bunch of loud women." I said calmly.<br>"Hey!" Eloise squeaked. "We women aren't noisey."  
>"You can be. Oh, we're having one of our cattle! We gotta de-gut it and all."<br>"Slim, do you have to talk of such things when I'm here?"  
>"You can leave."<br>She stuck her tongue out and folded her arms. I laughed a little and sat down in the center of the floor.  
>"So are we going to the bunk house?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Can we go horseback riding?" Eloise asked.<br>"Tomorrow maybe. I'm not allowed to ride in the dark and it's cold outside!"  
>"Alright." She nodded.<br>"Here, me and Johnny can bring in some things to the bunk house. Where's your luggage, Eloise?"  
>"Near the front door."<br>"Let's go. I gotta get some things of mine first."  
>I got them both settled in the bunk house and then we got ready for bed ourselves. Lights were out and our ranch hand, Ed, was in town. So it was very quiet in the bunk house when both my cousins fell asleep. Now I just had to get through the next family. Not that we have a lot near here. Johnny's family is moving East and this was the last time I will see him.<p>

I was the first one up and ready for the day. I went to the barn and did a few of my chores before heading into the house for breakfast. Ed was in there and looking at a horses leg.  
>"This one won't be able to walk for a while, Slim." He said. He always seemed to recognize my footsteps, meaning, he knew I was near without even seeing me.<br>"Is it broken?"  
>"No, just a sprain. But He'll be fine in a few days. Is your Pa up?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Well, when you see him, if you see him before I do, tell him I want to talk to him."<br>"I will. Will you be around for Christmas?"  
>"Tomorrow, I will. Your father already asked me."<br>"Great!" I cheered.  
>"I got a little somethin' for you Slim."<br>"You do?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled.  
>"Yup. But ya can't have it till Christmas."<br>"Ah."  
>"Get on with your chores!" He slapped my back.<p>

We both finished and headed towards the house, my Pa was heading our way.  
>"Well, was just about to come and get you two." Pa greet us and put his hand on my shoulder.<br>"Well, now that you're here I want to tell you something. Now I told the man yes...sort of, but to wait. Well this man he's looking for a job and he can do anything at all."  
>"Really? Well he'd have to start after Christmas. Once everyone leaves so I can talk to him alone. My other brother is coming today and they have three children. So it'll be a busy day."<br>I really wasn't ready for more people honestly. Funny how people can take a lot out of you. I like the open air and being with a small group. Two or three.

Breakfast was done and me and my two cousins got more beds ready for our other pair of cousins. Then we hurried outside just as snow began to fall. We ran around yelling for the snow to fall down faster and then Johnny tackled me. Eloise got us to stop after a while but that wasn't soon enough, because I got hit in the stomach real hard. So I was recovering from that. I saw a wagon in the distance, with no cover over it. There were people in the back but they looked all huddled together. The wagon was driven up to our house, and I noted it was not my Uncle Tom.  
>"Can you direct us to the next town?" The man asked, holding his 'hood' tight with his free hand. The wind was beginning to blow real hard now.<br>"Uh, I couldn't but my Pa could! Be back!" I ran to the house, my cousins following me in order to get out of the cold.  
>Pa came out with me and talked to the guy and I headed back inside and straight to the fire with Johnny and Eloise. The cabin door opened and in came Pa followed by the man and the rest of the people in the uncovered wagon.<br>"Linda, we have a family that needs to stay the night." Father walked into the kitchen.  
>"Want to warm yourself?" I offered them, motioning to the fireplace.<br>"Thank you."  
>"My names Slim, and this is Johnny and his sister Eloise. Their my cousins." I smiled.<br>"I'm Mr. Davis. This is my wife and my oldest, Michael, middle, Adam, and youngest, Matthew."  
>"I'm eight, Johnny's eight, and Eloise is nine."<br>"I'm nine." Michael stated. "And Adam is eight, then Matthew is seven."  
>"Born one a year." Eloise giggled.<br>"Yeah." Michael chuckled.  
>"What y'all doing traveling when Christmas is tomorrow? Visiting family?"<br>"We had to get off our land, Pa didn't have a job no more and we couldn't pay anyhow, so we hope to find something in town, or Pa does and me and my brothers...our whole family, I guess."  
>"You should spend Christmas with us." I suggested.<br>"I think Pa wants to find work soon, so we might leave...soon."  
>"Not with the blizzard, we aren't going to be able to travel the distance." Mr. Davis said as he and Pa walked in with steaming cups of coffee.<br>"How you know there's a blizzard?" I asked Pa.  
>"Signs. Remember any of them I showed you, Slim?" He questioned.<br>"Not really. There is snow! That's a sign!" I laughed.  
>The three new boys were introduced to my parents and uncle and aunt. Then the adults talked for a bit and a knock came on the door. Pa answered it.<br>"Hurry in, Ed." Pa smiled and motioned our ranch hand in. Another older man followed.  
>"Matt, this is the man I was talking to you about. He does all kinds of things."<br>"Hello." Pa shook the man's hand. "Matthew Sherman."  
>"Wade Jones, but I go by Jonesy, So you can call me whatever you wish."<br>"Alright, Jonesy. You want to put your things in the bunk house, my son, Slim, can show you."  
>"Yes, sir."<br>"Slim, go get a bunk ready."  
>"It's gonna be filled." I mumbled and got on my winter things. We walked outside and the snowflakes were moving all over the place.<br>"It's gettin' heavier." Jonesy said.  
>"Yeah!" I said loudly over the blowing wind.<br>We got inside the bunk house and I made up a bed for Jonesy. He thanked me.  
>"How old are you, son?"<br>"Eight." I sniffed. The cold was making my nose run and eyes water.  
>"Let's get you inside quick." He nodded and pushed me out the door. We walked quickly to the warm house.<p>

Jonesy was a nice guy, and he entertained us kids as the weather outside worsened. He then began to talk to the other men. So I started up a conversation.  
>"Did you all bring presents?" I asked the newcomers.<br>"Presents? No, we couldn't afford anything. Not this year at least. Nor the year before that..." Michael shook his head, then looked at the empty tree in the corner of our house. "You gonna decorate it?"  
>"Tonight."<br>"Wish we had something for you." Eloise said, in her most sympathetic voice.  
>"We're fine with none." Michael spoke up again. Adam and Matthew nodded in agreement.<br>I could tell they were just acting. I thought of something and figured I'd tell my cousins when we weren't around the three brothers.  
>That time came when we were decorating the tree. Jonesy was cooking a drink up for us kids and it was a surprise. So we waited as Pa got the decorations down, it wasn't a lot, just whatever Ma and I could create. Ma told stories of Christmas time in her childhood home.<br>I helped her in the kitchen with grinding the coffee beans and asked her about some things.  
>"How many presents did I get?"<br>"Why do you want to know that Slim?"  
>"Just curious. Can you tell me?"<br>"Maybe two."  
>"What about Johnny and Eloise?"<br>"They got a few things."  
>"I was going to ask if we could give one to each of the three boys. They don't have anything."<br>"Their parents got them something, it's a surprise though."  
>"Really? They said they couldn't afford any!"<br>"Well their parents salvaged some money."  
>"That's great!"<br>"You were very thoughtful though."  
>"They just seem like they really want something. Even though they told me it was okay."<br>"You can read people well." Ma laughed.  
>I smiled and finished grinding the coffee, then went to join my friends. Everyone participated in dressing the tree and Jonesy showed us kids a card game afterwards. Ed also joined us.<br>"Pa wheres Uncle Tom?" I asked Pa.  
>"A letter came in today saying he wouldn't be able to make it this year." He told me and added more wood to the fire.<br>"Well, it'll be a small Christmas." Johnny grinned.  
>"We have six more people still."<br>"Yeah." Johnny shrugged and looked down at his cards.  
>Ma stood up and we began to sing songs and Jonesy brought out the mugs of hot cocoa, as he called it, and handed them out. Afterwards we listened to Pa tell the Christmas story.<br>This was Christmas Eve. We were missing one family, but Jonesy and the Davis' filled it out just fine. The Davis' thanked us for the hospitality and a fun Christmas for all of them.  
>I lead the kids, Jonesy, and Ed out to the bunk house to go to sleep. We stayed up a while listening to Jonesy tell stories, much to Ed's dislike, who wanted to go to sleep.<br>"Good night, everyone. See you in the morning." I smiled and laid down under my covers. I listened to the wind as it blew and whistled through a few tiny cracks in the walls. Shivering, I curled myself into a ball and fell asleep immediately.

Christmas Day

Johnny was the one who shook me awake and made all the racket to get the whole group up. He was excited for the snow and Christmas day. I was excited too, but just not this early in the morning, at least it seemed early to me. I got down from my top bunk and looked at Johnny who was getting his coat on. I followed, then turned towards Michael.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Yeah." He nodded and wrapped the blanket around him. "Think breakfast is ready?"  
>"Probably is! My Ma makes it real early." I grinned. "And it bein' Christmas day there will be something special!"<br>"Johnny, I'm not playin' till I eat." I told my cousin, who gave me a pouty face.  
>The two ranch hands had gotten up already and they were both in the house when we walked in. It smelled really good. Eggs and bacon filled the air.<br>"Merry Christmas, children!" Aunt Jane said cheerfully. "Take a seat, we'll be eating soon."  
>"What's them things on the tree called again, Slim?" Adam questioned and pointed towards the tree.<br>"Ornaments. My Ma made them herself. Pretty, huh?"  
>"Yeah. Are they easy to make?" He asked.<br>"Well, sort of. I mean we did it before Christmas...have you not seen ornaments before?"  
>Adam shook his head. "We just get a tree."<br>"Aw...well we could make some ornaments today, if I ask my Ma. Then a few of us can go out and look for pine cones."  
>"Sounds fun!" Adam grinned.<br>"We'll do it after breakfast as soon as possible." I was really excited to show them something that would interest them and make the holiday more joyful. Things on a tree are a lot happier than an empty tree.  
>We were allowed to venture outside. Once it snows and really chills up, your body doesn't feel that cold, so at least Adam and Matthew were okay in the few clothes they had.<br>Johnny decided we would build a 'fort' and have a snowball fight. We picked team members. I was in charge of one and Johnny the other. One by one we chose them. For me it was Adam, Eloise, because she had a good arm for throwing. Johnny took Michael and Matthew. Which worked out fine.  
>First we began to build our cover, our protection, and I put Adam in charge of making snowballs. I gave him my gloves so it would be easier to pack the snow, plus he was shivering real bad already. Made me want a younger brother. Ma said she might have a child soon, or she said a child will be coming soon, one of those. So I was excited. I really hoped it would be a boy and I asked Ma if it would be, she said she didn't know and that they would have to wait. And I didn't like waiting, but I soon forgot about it. Until now.<br>We finished the barrier and by that time my hands were frozen. We all had to take a break in front of the fireplace to warm up our hands. We decided to make ornaments with what we had in the house and we also had a few pine cones. All we did was stick little candies in them, is what I told the three Davis boys. It was just fun that way. I really couldn't wait till tonight when we would open the presents under the tree and have a delicious meal. The three brothers watched me fold papers together and then they copied me.  
>After we ate lunch we went outside to finish up our 'war'. It wasn't too long till we were all ready to go inside. Again, we huddled around the fire place, with our hands extended out in front of us, trying to catch every last bit of heat.<br>Once we were thawed out we were sent into the kitchen to help with dinner. Us three older boys were in charge of peeling the potatoes, while the two youngest Davis boys and Eloise were in charge of simpler things. Because peeling potatoes ain't as easy as it looks. And you have to use a knife, and girls aren't usually trusted with them. My Ma is though. I trust her, just not Eloise. As we peeled the potatoes we thought up ideas to do and discussed how cool it would be to make a potato figure. Like instead of wood, it would be outta potatoes. But after we asked Ma, and she said no, we forgot about it.

Present time. All us kids sat around the tree and were each handed a present. Even the Davis boys. I was glad they got to enjoy this time. We each got a stick of peppermint and a new penny, along with saddle bags, the kind I've wanted for a long time. I gave Ma and Pa the things I whittled for them. Both were horses. I knew Pa would like it, but I wasn't sure what Ma would like.  
>"Where'd you get the knife to whittle with, Slim?" Ma asked me after saying thank you.<br>"Uh, I used one o' your kitchen ones." I said, twisting my fingers behind my back.  
>"From now on, no more whittling with my knives. You can ask your Pa for his." Ma gave me a smile and hug. At least she weren't mad.<br>I took my saddle bags to my room and put the penny in my money bag, which was hidden under my pillow. Only family knew about it, and now the Davis boys, but I trusted them. We all sucked on our candies, well, all except Eloise, she wanted to save it.  
>"Let's ask Jonesy to teach us the card game!" I stated and we went to ask Jonesy about it.<br>He said yes and we began to play, or learn to play. It was a very troubling game, but I got the hang of it eventually. Soon everyone in the house was engaged in games and we sang songs with Ma playing the piano. This was a very cheerful Christmas, even with the bad weather, we were all warm and the worst of it past by without us realizing it. We said goodbye to the Davis's two days later and Jonesy became our friend, and he was like another father to me, or an uncle. My brother Andy was born the next year and we were busy with him, at least my parents were, mainly Ma. I really enjoyed watching Andy grow up and then I finally got to play with him and show him things that I've always wanted, or had planned, to show a younger brother.  
>Now today, my parents are buried on a hill a ways up from the ranch house. Andy is fifteen and Jonesy is still Jonesy, a little grumpy, but still Jonesy. Then we have another person, Jess Harper. He is the best ranch hand I've had and the best friend, he honestly is the best friend. I've also found room in my heart to call him a brother. Andy has too, of course Andy is the one who 'took him in', like every other critter that wonders in here. He's a magnet for drifting, or lost creatures, even people. Which I am kind of glad he is so accepting of people, because without him, I would of never have had Jess for a friend. And I don't regret it. And sometimes Andy's acceptance of others can sometimes be dangerous, but that is why I have Jess who can usually spot a bad one instantly. I don't know what I would do without Andy or Jess, or Jonesy for that matter. And am glad to call them family.<p> 


End file.
